Lessons
by Kelcat
Summary: Sometimes, teaching your lover something new isn't always easy.


Nathaniel sighed as yet another arrow fell several feet short of its mark. "Anders, can you at least _try_ to pay attention?"

Anders scowled at the rogue, "I _am_ paying attention. It's not my fault the arrows won't fly far enough."

"I've already told you, you need to use your back muscles to pull the bowstring back—not your arm muscles. That's why your arrows aren't even making it to the target."

Anders shaded his eyes as he looked across the training yard. "Well then why don't you just move the target closer? I'd be able to hit it then." He seemed to think for a moment. "Probably," he amended.

Nate rolled his eyes. "Because you're supposed to be able to take down enemies from afar. That's the whole point of using a bow rather than a sword."

Anders made a noise of exasperation. "I don't even see why I'm wasting my time with this. I don't need to learn how to use a weapon—I've got magic. Why should I bother trying to learn something I'm never even going to use?"

"I'm trying to help you, Anders," Nate said calmly, "you _do _need to be able to use a weapon. Being able to do magic isn't always enough. If you run out of mana in the middle of a battle, you can't protect yourself. And, as much as I'd like to, I can't always watch over you."

Anders glared at him. "I never asked you to take care of me. I'm not some fragile…damsel that constantly needs to be protected."

Nate sighed and rubbed at his eyes. "I didn't mean it like that. If you'd just listen to me—"

"I _am_ listening," Anders said, "maybe the problem is that you're not that good of a teacher."

After an hour and a half of trying to teach the recalcitrant mage, Nate had had enough. "I should know better than to try to teach you anything," he said angrily, "unless you're good at it right away you don't want to do it. Why don't you try putting some effort into something for once in your life?"

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he regretted saying them. Especially when he saw the look of complete and utter hurt in Anders' eyes.

"Anders, I'm sorry—"

Anders threw the bow down on the ground and stormed out of the yard.

Sighing, Nate put away the discarded weapon and went in search of his lover.

He found Anders in their room, sitting on the bed with Ser Pounce-a-lot in his lap. Anders didn't look up when Nate walked in, instead focusing his stare on the kitten that he was petting.

Nate cleared his throat. "Anders—"

"Don't, Nate, please," Anders sounded weary. "Just…leave me alone."

Nate advanced further into the room and sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry," he said quietly.

Anders' stare hardened, still refusing to look at Nathaniel. "Well, you're not forgiven."

Nate reached over and scratched under the kitten's chin. "What's wrong, Anders?" he asked. "You can be stubborn when you want to, Maker knows. But I get the feeling this is about more than you having trouble learning how to use a bow."

"I like who I am," Anders said, almost too quietly to be heard.

Nate peered at him quizzically. "What does who you are have to do with this?"

"Everything." Anders sighed. "It's just…sometimes I feel like you're trying to change me, change who I am. Like you think there's something wrong with me being a mage, so I need to learn how to be like you instead."

"What? Anders that's not true—"

Ander snorted. "I know how most people feel about mages. We're tolerated—barely. There's lots of people that think we're wrong, or evil. And I can deal with other people thinking that about me," Anders continued, "I may not like it, but I can deal with it. Usually. But I can't deal with _you_ thinking that…"

Nate was taken aback. "Anders, how could you even believe I'd think that? I don't just 'tolerate' you, and I certainly don't think you're evil."

"Maybe not," Anders conceded, "but you're still trying to change me. Make me something I'm not. And I _can't_ change who I am, Nate." He sighed. "Sometimes I wish I could."

Nate was stunned. Ander always acted so sure of himself, so confident. He had no idea the man felt this way.

He sighed as he scrubbed at his face with a hand. "I'm a bastard," he said, quietly.

"What?" Anders looked startled.

"I'm my father's son. I'm controlling, and dominating, and I always think I'm right." He fell silent. "And judging by the fact that you've yet to say something like 'No, you're not' means you agree with me."

Anders reached up and traced a finger along Nathaniel's cheek. "Nate, you're not a bastard. You're a good man. And yes, maybe you are those other things," he smiled, "but I know you mean well."

He tucked a lock of hair behind Nate's ear affectionately. "But you never let me be in control of anything," he went on, "can you understand how that makes me feel? It's like you don't trust me to be in control. And I've had too many people feel that way about me over the years, just because of who I am."

Nate reached up and took Anders' hand in his own. "I'm sorry, Anders. I had no idea I was making you feel like that." He placed a kiss on the palm of the other man's hand. "And I _do_ trust you. I know I'm too controlling, but it's just because I'm trying to protect you."

Anders smiled at him softly. "Did it ever occur to you that I might be trying to protect _you_? That the reason why I run out of mana in the middle of a battle is because I'm casting spell after spell, trying to keep you safe?"

Nate looked at him, stunned. No, that had never occurred to him.

Anders squeezed his hand. "I protect you as much as you protect me. But you don't see that because you're convinced that _you_ have to be the one in control in this relationship. The _only_ one in control."

Nate sighed, rubbing at the back of his neck. "You're right. I don't do it on purpose…but I do it all the same. It's just…I'm used to being in control of _everything_. And it's hard for me to give that up."

"Do you truly trust me?" Anders asked, quietly.

"Of course I do," Nate said.

"Well then," Anders grinned, scooting closer to him, "why don't you try just letting go. Let someone else be in control for once."

Nate swallowed nervously. "Anders, I don't—"

Anders sighed dejectedly. "Never mind, it doesn't matter." He moved to get up from the bed.

Nate reached out to snag his sleeve. "Don't go. I…I'd like that, really. It's just—I'm not sure I know _how_ to let go."

Anders settled back onto the bed. "I could tie you up if you want," he said, teasingly.

Nate stared at him in surprise. Then slowly, very slowly, he nodded his head. "Alright."

Anders looked at him, equally surprised. "What?"

"You heard me, Mage. You can—" He cleared his throat, nervously, "you can tie me up." Anders continued to stare at him, unspeaking. "I mean, you don't have to if you don't wa—"

Quicker than Nate would have thought possible Anders was off the bed and rummaging through the wardrobe. He pulled out a set of Tevinter robes and tugged off one of the sashes that tied around the waist of the garment.

He rejoined Nate on the bed, straddling his lap. Setting the sash off to the side for the time being, he pulled Nate into a kiss. Groaning, Nate parted his lips and soon their tongues were dueling. Out of habit, he fought for dominancy in the kiss, but Anders pulled back when he tried.

Grinning, Anders leaned in and nipped at Nate's earlobe. "Give up your control, Nathaniel," he whispered hotly in the rogue's ear, "I promise you, it'll be worth it."

Nate shivered at the sensation, as well as the words.

Anders started nipping at Nate's neck as he ran his hands up underneath the rogue's shirt. He rubbed his thumb over one of Nate's nipples before pinching the bud between his fingers. After nipping the juncture where neck met shoulder hard enough to bruise, Anders pulled back so he could drag Nate's shirt off over his head.

Scooting lower in Nate's lap Anders began suckling on the nipple he had just been playing with while pinching at the other one. Nate groaned as he dug his fingers into Anders' back, pulling the mage closer to him.

Anders pulled away from him, grinning. "Oh, that's right, I'm supposed to be tying you up, aren't I?" Most likely noticing Nate's look of hesitation his eyes softened. "Nate, are you sure you're alright with this?"

Nate nodded nervously. He wasn't sure, not entirely. But he was determined to prove to his lover that he trusted him.

This was not something he had ever really considered doing before, at least not in this way. Him tying up Anders, perhaps—but the other way around? The idea of being completely at his lover's mercy had never really occurred to him. But now that he was here, in this position, he couldn't deny that the idea was incredibly arousing.

He moved his hands from around Anders' back and held them out—wrists together—to the other man. Anders grinned at him. He dipped his head down and captured Nate's lips in a kiss. He picked up the sash and wound it around Nate's wrists a few times before pulling the rogue's hands up over his head and securing the ends of the sash to one of the slats of the headboard.

"Is that too tight?" Anders asked.

Nate tugged on the bindings wrapped around his wrists and found they were loose enough that they wouldn't harm him or cut off the circulation, but tight enough that he'd not be able to get free.

"They're fine." His lips twisted into a grin. "Done this before, have you?"

Anders merely smiled at him as he ran his hands along his lover's chest; from his shoulders down to his waist, with a light pinch here and there along the way.

By the time Anders' skillful hands reached the front of Nate's breeches he was biting his lower lip in anticipation. A loud groan escaped him as the mage began massaging his still-clothed erection. Anders began peppering light kisses against Nate's stomach as he scooted down the bed once again, all the time rubbing Nate's length through his breeches.

"Quit teasing," Nate said, voice gravelly with desire. Anders flashed him a wicked grin as he untied the laces on the rogue's breeches.

"What's the matter, Nathaniel?" Anders murmured, mouth close enough to Nate's erection that he could feel the hot breath against his sensitive skin. "Aren't you enjoying yourself?" His eyes were dancing with mirth as he placed a very light kiss on the tip of Nate's member.

Nate bucked his hips at the sensation. "You," he huffed, "are an evil, evil man."

Anders laughed at that. "Oh, trust me, I could be much worse than this." He ran his tongue along Nate's length. "I could tease you like this for _hours_ if I wanted to," his lips curved into another devilish smile, "and there's nothing you could do about it."

A spike of heat ran through Nate's body. Almost unconsciously, he pulled at the sash binding his wrists to the headboard. Anders was right—the mage was the one in control here, not him. Never before had he felt so helpless—and so aroused—as he did right now.

"Anders, please." Nate said, wantingly.

The mage cocked his head in suprise. "What was that?"

Nate bucked his hips invitingly. "_Please_."

Anders' eyes were nearly black with lust. He crawled up Nate's body and wound his fingers tightly in the rogue's hair. "Maker, Nate," he murmured, "you are so _sexy_ when you say that." He crashed their lips together, his tongue darting fervently into Nate's mouth.

Nate moaned at the sensation, his tongue dueling with the mage's. He wanted so desperately to run his fingers through Anders' soft blond hair, pull him in closer, but all he could do was curl his hands into tight fists and give himself over to the sensations.

Finally breaking from the kiss, Anders hurriedly pulled off his robes before returning to his earlier attentions. He wrapped his lips around the tip of Nate's erection before slowly sliding his mouth down the length of it. Unable to guide Anders' pace with his hands, Nate thrust his hips upwards. Anders glared at him and placed his hands on Nate's hips, keeping him frozen in place.

Nate whimpered as Anders teased him with his mouth and tongue. Anders bobbed his head agonizingly slowly, his tongue running along his length. Nate bit his lip hard enough to draw blood as Anders took him in completely, his nose nestled in the curly hair at the base of Nate's member.

"_Anders_," Nate moaned, warning the mage that he wouldn't last much longer. Anders immediately pulled back, lips once again wrapped around the tip of Nate's length, his cheeks hollowed as he began sucking. Nate cried out hoarsely as he climaxed, hips bucking uncontrollably under Anders' grip.

Anders placed a rough kiss on the inside of Nate's thigh as he came down from his orgasm. Anders stretched himself out over Nate, rubbing his hardened length against the rogue's thigh. Nate was gasping for air as Anders began nibbling on one of his ears. Nate turned his head and nuzzled against Anders' neck.

"Please, Anders," Nate whispered breathlessly, "I want you." Anders kissed him hotly, and Nate relished the bitter taste of himself on his lover's tongue. Anders leaned over to grab a small vial of oil from the table near the bed.

First coating his fingers with the oil he reached down to stretch Nate's entrance. Nate moaned when he felt Anders' fingers gently thrusting in and out of him. He rocked his hips to encourage Anders to thrust deeper, which caused the mage's fingers to rub up against that sensitive spot deep inside of him. Moaning, Nate looked at Anders pleadingly.

Anders slicked more oil on his erection and lined himself up. He slowly, slowly began to press inside the rogue. Once he was fully seated inside, Anders ran his hands up Nate's arms, grasping his bound wrists. He leaned in for a slow, lazy kiss before moving his hands down to Nate's waist and slowly pulling back.

Anders' pace was agonizing. Slow, shallow thrusts that were just this side of torture. "Talk for me Nate," Anders murmured before pulling almost all the way out and gently thrusting back in. "Tell me what you want."

Nate groaned as Anders almost, _almost_ thrust deep enough to hit that spot inside of him. "More," he panted, "I want more."

"More, what?" Anders flashed one of his devilish grins that stirred something deep inside Nate. "Harder," he gasped, "Maker, Anders, _please_."

Anders grasped Nate's hips tighter as he began thrusting harder and faster. Each thrust slammed deep inside of Nate, causing wave after wave of ecstasy as that pleasurable spot was rubbed over and over.

"Yes!" He cried, "Ah, Maker…so g-good!" Nate's fists were clenched so tight that the nails were biting into the soft flesh of his palms.

Anders moved one of his hands between them and began roughly stroking Nate's erection. Nate howled with pleasure as he bucked his hips up into Anders' hand. Gasping, his member pulsed as he reached his peak, moaning Anders' name.

Anders followed almost immediately, snapping his hips twice more before releasing deep inside his lover. Both men were gasping for air as Anders gently pulled back and flopped down onto the bed next to Nate.

"Wow," Anders grinned, looking over at Nate. "That was—" He seemed too dazed to finish his thought.

Nate smiled back and tried to lean over to kiss his lover, the bindings at his wrists stopping him. Anders sat up and untied him, casting a light healing spell on his hands at the same time. Nate threw his arms around the mage and pulled him close.

"Thank you," he said, kissing the top of Anders' head.

Anders looked up at him curiously. "For what?"

"I was supposed to be teaching you today," Nate smiled, "but it seems that you taught me instead."

Anders smiled at him. "Glad to help. But, you know…for something like this," he put on a thoughtful look, "you may need several lessons before you can fully master the technique."

Nate laughed at that. "Then I suppose it's good that I have such an excellent teacher."


End file.
